The Protector
by SgtPredaTor
Summary: A Braixen is abandoned by her trainer and thrown into the wild. Wild pokemon despise domesticated pokemon and hunt them down to kill them. She flees and runs into a Typhlosion named Blazer. You have to read the rest to find out what happens.
1. Chapter 1

Characters: Blazer Age: Undefined Species: Typhlosion Sex: Male

Jada (pronounced Jade-uh) Age: 6 Species: Braixen Sex: Female

Allen Smith Age: 42 Species: Human Sex: Male

Vanessa Smith Age: 40 Species: Human Sex: Female

Casey Smith Age: 16 Species: Human Sex: Female

Author's Note: This is my first fan fiction story so I don't know how good it will be but I will do my best. The pokemon in this story will share a similarity with the television series, they will not be limited to knowing only four moves. The only pokemon that can communicate with humans are psychic types. That's about it so without further ado, I give you…

 **The Protector**

 **Chapter 1**

(Heavy panting)

This part of the forest is too dense for me to see out past 10 feet. I've only been running for a short while now but it feels like an eternity. I can't stop though, if I do, they will find me, and then they will kill me. I can hear wings flapping and paws digging into the ground behind me as my predators give chase to me. As I run for my life all I have is time to reflect and think. 'How did it come to this? Why are wild pokemon chasing me with the intent to kill me?'

(A few hours ago)

"Jada use flame charge!" Casey ordered me with an air in her voice that led me to believe she was confident that we would win this match. My body began to glow with a bright orange aura as I rushed forward with incredible speed hitting my mark, an unimpressed Frogadier head on. It brushed of the blow with a smirk on its face as it waited for its trainers orders. "Frogadier use water pulse!" the opposing trainer called out. The Frogadier jumped into the air with incredible speed and height. Casey watched as I took a direct hit from the water pokemon's attack. Casey yelled out to me in desperation "Jada use psybeam!" I turned back to my trainer with my head tilted and let out a quiet "Brai?" She knew that my psychic powers were still just developing. I reached behind me and grabbed the branch that was nestled in my fox tail and took aim at the Frogadier. The end of the branch began to glow and a weak multi colored beam shot from it. I heard Casey cheering behind me "Great work Jada! You're doing it!" Her excitement quickly changed to disappoinment as my psybeam faded out before it reached its target. "Frogadier finish this with a hydro pump!" I heard the other trainer call out. 'This is going to hurt when I wake up' I thought as I watched my opponent.

(Casey's pov)

It was over. Jada took a full blast attack and then fainted. After letting out a very disgruntled sigh and picked up my Braixen and carried her to the pokemon center. I looked down at her while she slept in my arms. She was a very beautiful pokemon. Her fur was soft as silk from the conditioner that I used on her, plus I brushed her every day. I was always upset that she never had any defining features, she just looked like your average Braixen. As I continued to walk I thought about the battle and what I could have done differently. Its mostly Jada's fault. She hasn't been training enough and she's too weak to beat her opponents. I pondered all of this until I reached the center. After a while Nurse Joy came up to me with Jada walking behind her. "Your Braixen is fighting fit and ready to go" Nurse Joy beamed at me and then went back to her position at the front desk.

I walked outside with Jada following behind me and already I could feel the tension between us. I looked at my pokemon and I could feel that a look of disappoinment had settled across my face. "How could your psybeam be so weak? You haven't been training hard enough!" I yelled as I scolded Jada. "You couldn't even handle a Frogadier, I wish that my father had given me a Chespin instead" I continued. My words had indeed cut deep as I watched Jada's eyes well up with tears. I sighed and weighed my options in my mind as to how I could handle this situation. Finally I spoke to her, "Why don't you do me a favor and just leave, I don't want you anymore." I turned around and began to walk off in the opposite direction.

(Jada's pov)

I was so emotionally upset that I just stood there and tried to take in everything that had just happened. 'She doesn't want me anymore. No, she will turn around and come back to apologize to me and take me home' I thought to myself. 'Any second now.' Seconds became minutes, and then an hour passed. 'She really doesn't want me anymore.' With tears in my eyes and with my ears lowered I headed to the nearby forest. I stood at the edge and looked into the dense woods. "There are so many different pokemon in here, surely one of them will take in an outcast like myself" I said to myself as I took my first step inside. After a short walk I heard some rustling coming from some trees up ahead. 'Wild pokemon, maybe they can help me find a place to rest for the night' I thought to myself as I continued forward. As I approached the trees I called out "Hello? Can you help me? I've been abandoned by my trainer and I'm alone and scared." My voice was shaky from all of my crying. The trees rustled some more and out came a Murkrow, a Mightyena, and a Sableye. The Murkrow was the first to speak, its voice was masculine and sounded annoyed. "We smelled you as soon as you stepped foot into this forest. Your kind are not welcome here. You have been a slave to humans and have forgotten the true nature of what it means to be wild." I slowly began to back away from the trio of dark pokemon. The Mightyena barred its teeth and in a feminine voice said "Don't run sweety, you're just going to die tired." The Sableye chimed in with an eerie masculine voice saying, "Your kind is a blight and an abomination to the pokemon name, a stain that needs to be removed by true pokemon." I turned and ran as fast as I could. I don't know where I'm running to but anywhere will be better than there. 'Is this what all wild pokemon think of domesticated pokemon?' I thought as I continued to flee. Twigs and branches struck my face and body as I eluded my predators. Fatigue began to overcome me. My legs grew tired as I pushed on with all my strength. I couldn't run anymore, I collapsed onto the ground out of breath. Terrified, I turned my head and opened my jaws to release an ember attack. A few small sparks and ashes came out, my body was too tired to produce a flame. All I could do was think of Casey and how much I missed her. As I turned my head back I looked up and saw a figure in front of me, it was tall and dark.


	2. Chapter 2

**The Protector**

 **Chapter 2**

I looked at the dark figure before me. It had dark blue fur that was matted down and covered in scars from the conditions of living in the wild. The figure turned to face me with bright red irises and a tan underbelly. I recognized that the figure standing before me was a Typhlosion. It reached one of its paws down towards me. I flinched as I prepared myself for the worst. The paw grabbed me at my arm. "Casey I love you and I forgive you for leaving me" I whispered as I awaited my fate.

The paw had a strong but gentle grip on me. The Typhlosion pulled me to my feet and proceeded to dust off the dirt and leaves from my fur. Then in a rough and masculine voice he asked me "Are you alright?"

I was too terrified and shocked to answer. My whole body shook as I tried to explain. My mouth opened but nothing came out but gasps.

"It's ok I have a place where you will be safe for the evening" the Typhlosion said as he turned and headed deeper into the forest.

I followed behind cautiously. As we walked I tried to channel my still developing psychic powers to try and read the pokemon's mind, nothing. 'Maybe I am too inexperienced, or maybe he has no thoughts to read. What if he wants to kill me like the other pokemon did. Wouldn't he have just killed me when he first saw me? Maybe he has a family and he is leading me right to them to be their meal.' My head was flooded with so many different thoughts on what might happen, but still, I was following this stranger deeper into the woods.

After about 15 minutes of walking we came into a clearing. In the clearing there was a tree that went up about 15 feet and then it looked like it was cut. The Typhlosion moved to it and picked up a heavy log that was leaning against the tree. After he had moved the log I saw that there was a crevice in the tree. I walked through the crevice and saw that the tree was hollow. The Typhlosion moved the log back into place making a loud clunk noise. This made me jump and I reached back at my tail for my branch. With shaking paws I pointed my stick at the Typhlosion hoping that if I needed to, I could produce an attack.

He walked past me and motioned to a small blue bed near the back of the tree. As I looked at it I recognized that the bed was indeed a pokemon bed that trainers usually got bought for their pokemon to sleep in. This bed was clearly old and the color had faded a long time ago.

"Lay down there and I will be back with food" the Typhlosion said as he walked back to the entrance.

I watched carefully as he left, returning the log to block the entrance. I realized that I still had a death grip on my branch and placed it back in my tail. I turned to the bed and wondered how a wild pokemon managed to get one of these. Other than the bed the tree was pretty bare with a few miscellaneous items scattered around and a few stones positioned in a circle near the center. The tree had cracks and holes all over its bark allowing natural light to illuminate the inside. Something stood out and caught my eye, it was a collar.

I picked it up and looked at it. It was very old, beyond the point of wearing because it would fall apart. The blue coloring on the band had long since faded away. I ran the fragile material through my paws, careful not to cause any damage to the collar. My paws came to rest on a metallic gold coin. I brushed away the dirt and read the engraved name to myself, "Blazer." On the back of the collar was another name but it had not endured the test of time.

I placed the collar back down and laid down in the old bed. 'This is softer than it looks' I thought to myself as I got comfortable.

The log in front of the tree moved and I sprang up ready to react to my situation. The Typhlosion walked in and once again returned the log back to its resting position. He came forward and placed a handful of berries before me. He watched me as if waiting to see me start eating. I looked at the pile and saw a prisim berry in the group, my favorite. I ate it happily as well as some of the other berries in the group.

I had relaxed quite a bit and took a long look at my gracious host.

His fur was matted down and in some areas it was shorter showing that it had been cut in battle or sustained from some other injury. I looked at his face and saw a scar that draped over his left eye and came down to his muzzle. He turned around and focused his attention at the front of the tree. His back was riddled with scars but the most noticeable one was a big circular scar in the middle of his back.

I was so far lost in my thoughts and observations that I didn't realize my ears were twitching, picking up sounds from outside of the tree.

"Stay here" the Typhlosion told me with a low growl in his voice. He left the tree and blocked the entrance.

I moved to the entrance and found a medium sized hole and looked through it. I could see the Typhlosion, but also three other pokemon. The same three pokemon that tried to kill me earlier.

 **Okay that's it for today. Stopping here builds the tension and suspense. Please leave a review if you like it. I will try to upload two more chapters tomorrow.**


	3. Chapter 3

**The Protector**

 **Chapter 3**

(Typhlosion's pov)

'These three don't look too happy to see me' I thought as I stood before the three pokemon.

The Murkrow looked me over before talking to me. "Word through the woods is that you have taken in a Braixen that has been trained by a human. Do you deny these accusation?"

"The Braixen is my guest here, and she is under my protection" I replied with a fire in my voice hoping to intimidate the trio of dark pokemon.

"You don't scare me you oversized badger!" the Mightyena barked at me. "I don't think that this guy knows who we are" I heard the Sableye chime in. The Murkrow spoke up again, "That Braixen is a slave to humans, an abomination. She must be destroyed."

"I don't want any trouble here" I said while clenching my fist trying to keep my rage in check.

"You accepted trouble when you took in that Braixen! Now you can hand her over and we will kill her and be on our way, or you can stand there looking ignorant and we will kill you both, its your choice" the Murkrow snapped at me.

My rage peaked and my anger took over.

(Jada's pov)

I watched as the three pokemon stared down the Typhlosion and conversed with him. I couldn't hear what they were saying but a sudden movement caught my eye. Blazer had clenched his fist shut. Maybe his composure was slipping, maybe they would force him to hand me over to them, or maybe they would just kill us both.

I was snapped from my thoughts when suddenly the back flames on the Typhlosion ignited. The flames flared and popped violently. Then Blazer let out a primal roar that was too loud for my sensitive fox ears to handle.

I watched as the dark pokemon prepared for a battle with the volcano pokemon. It was a Mexican standoff as nobody made a move.

The Sableye was the firsrt to rush forward with a glowing purple fist, he must have been using a sucker punch attack. Blazer stood his ground. He opened his jaws and let out a torrent of flames. Flamethrower, a fire types's signature move. The sableye was bathed in flames and fell to the ground covered in burns.

The air around the Typhlosion distorted to the heat radiating from his body. If I weren't a fire type I would have had to shield my face from the heat.

The Murkrow tried his luck next and flew forward at high speed. His beak was spinning and began to glow white, this must be a drill peck attack. The tiny bird connected on the Typhlosion's chest. He let out a grunt of pain but his fist began to glow a very bright white color. I have only ever seen this move one other time, this was giga impact. The Typhlosion hit the Murkrow with full force sending it flying backwards. It broke branches as it flew and collided with a tree before slumping to the ground.

The Mightyena barred her teeth which were glowing yellow and giving off sparks. She rushed forward with a thunder fang attack. The Typhlosion lurched forward rolling into a ball of fire and hit the Mightyena to knock her out of my view.

'That flame wheel attack was strong. All of his attacks were strong.' I thought to myself as I looked at the aftermath of the battle.

The three pokemon grunted as they got up and hobbled off mumbling to themselves. Whatever they had been grumbling about was beyond my ability to hear. He stood there for a while looking into the brush where the pokemon had crawled away to.

'Maybe he is expecting another attack' I thought to myself as I watched him. He turned around and caught me off guard. I fell to the ground and sat there embarrassed, hoping he didn't catch me starring. I didn't want it to seem like I was being nosy.

He moved the log and stepped inside. I was still sitting there looking at my silent guardian as he continued to look to the clearing.

After a short while I realized that I was starring. I helped myself up and I said to him "Thank you." He gave no verbal or physical response to my gratitude for what he had just done. 'Maybe he didn't hear me' I thought. So a little louder this time I said again, "Thank you" still nothing.

Feeling a little annoyed by the fact that he was ignoring me I huffed and said "Blazer." The Typhlosion turned his head in quick response to the name. He looked as if he had not heard his name spoken in a few years. He studied me and looked around, taking in his surroundings as if he had been somewhere else.

"Blazer, that is your name isn't it?" I asked seeing the puzzled look on his face. He turned away slowly and said the name to himself. "Blazer, I haven't been called that in a long time." He turned back to me and looked at me with cold eyes that showed he had not had interactions with pokemon or people for quite some time.

To break the silence I told him again, "Thank you."

He looked back at me and said with a monotone voice, "You don't need to thank me, they were going to kill you."

His words sent shivers up my spine making me realize what could have happened had he not stepped in to intervene. "But that's exactly why I have to thank you" I insisted, "Why did they hate me so much anyway?"

Blazer turned his attention back to the clearing and replied, "Wild pokemon are jealous of human trained pokemon. But some wild pokemon, like the three that you ran into, believe that human trained pokemon are slave and shouldn't be allowed to exist for their weakness and compassion towards humans."

My ears stayed fixed on the conversation while my attention drifted to the bed and the collar. "You has a human once, didn't you Blazer?" I asked hoping not to anger him.

He continued looking forward as if anticipating something and replied, "Once, a very long time ago."

Before I could question further, my stomach let out a low growl. Embarrassed, I tried to laugh it off. He motioned to the small pile of berries that remained near the bed.

He must have noticed the disgruntled look that had settled on my face because he asked, "Would you prefer something else?"

I turned to him and opened my jaws displaying my sharp canine teeth. I closed it and said in a mocking tone, "These aren't exactly designed to munch on berries."

He replied with a chuckle, "I assumed that being domesticated, you didn't eat meat. Wait here, I will be back soon."

I started to get a little tense as I had noticed that the light had almost set for the day. Nervously I asked him, "What if wild pokemon come here?"

He replied still walking away, " I won't be gone long. Besides, you can put those canines to use."

Before I could retaliate to his barbaric response he was gone.

 **This chapter was a little longer, but it was hard to find a good place to stop. I hope you are enjoying the story so far, and if you like it, please leave a review.**


	4. Chapter 4

**The Protector**

 **Chapter 4**

After Blazer had left me alone I decided to look around once more. My attention drifted to the circle of stones I had noticed when I first entered his home. I walked over to get a closer look. Inside the circle was some burnt wood and ashes. This must be a crude fire pit that he uses during the night.

I drifted over to the bed and started to sort through the various items scattered there. The collar was still there. Nearby there were some pokemon toys that had clearly worn out over time. The more I look around, the more I start to think that Blazer's trainer left all of these items here for him.

Then, something caught me eye. It was a red box. I reached out and grabbed the item and examined it, it was a pokedex. I have seen Casey's on many occasions but this one was damaged and broken.

Thinking of Casey filled me with sorrow as I missed the one person who ever cared for me. I wiped the tears away from my eyes and tried to forget about it. But her last words stung at my brain like a swarm of angry Beedrill.

Suddenly the log was moved from the entrance and Blazer walked in dragging something behind him. As he came closer I realized that he was dragging a Stantler.

"I can't eat that raw" I protested before realizing how rude I sounded. Blazer lit his back flames, but unlike before, this time they were a gentle flare with embers coming off of his back. He breathed fire onto the charred wood in the fire pit igniting it.

"We are going to need more wood" he told me as he exited the tree. He returned in a few short minutes with enough wood to last a week. He piled on a few logs and looked into the fire.

I sat across from him and watched as he prepared some of the meat and began to cook it. When he had finished he offered it to me and I began to eat it.

Even for being domesticated, eating pokemon was not an uncommon practice. I have had a lot of Farfetche'd and Slowpoke tail in my time.

After a few more bites I realized that Blazer wasn't eating anything and so I asked him, "Aren't you going to eat too?"

"I'm not hungry right now" he replied as he shifted his glance over his shoulder to the crevice of the tree.

'There he goes again, looking in that direction as if waiting for someone or something to show up' I thought to myself as I watched him.

He turned back to me and the fire's light cascaded his body, showing the extent of his time in the wild.

"If it's not too rude of me, can I ask how you got that scar on your eye?" I asked nervously.

He looked at me for a short moment as if contemplating whether or not he was going to tell me. Finally he spoke up. "A long time ago, when my master was training me for my next gym battle, a wild Ursaring came out of no where and tried to attack my master. I jumped in front of him just in time, taking a slash attack to my face. I was lucky he didn't damage the eye. I unleashed a flamethrower on him and he ran off. I've had the scar ever since."

"And that one?" I asked while I pointed to his side.

"I got that scar saving a Wooper from a Tyrantum. He took a bite out of me and the fur has never grown back the same" he said while looking down at his fur.

"And what about that long scar across the back of your shoulders?" I asked, hoping I wasn't getting too personal.

He didn't seem fazed by my questioning as he answered, "I got that one from a Scyther in a pokemon league match. I won, but he left his mark on me."

I asked him about some of the other small scars that riddled his back but he told me that if he couldn't remember where or how he got them, then it wasn't memorable.

"Just one more" I said, "What's that big circle scar on your back?"

Blazer looked confused for a second as he furrowed his brows, "I don't remember getting that one" he replied. I didn't know if he was telling the truth or if he didn't want to talk about it.

I let out a yawn and I prepared myself for sleep. Then I realized that there was only one bed to sleep in. I sat and watched as Blazer got up, but he didn't move over to me and the bed. Instead he went and stood at in front of the crevice and stared into the clearing ahead.

Even from this distance I could see his matted fur and scars. I wondered if he would sleep on the other side of the hollow tree for my sake. Sleepiness finally over powered me as I fell asleep watching Blazer stare into the night.

I could hear Fletchling singing outside and I looked at the fire pit to see that the fire had died out. Sunlight was pouring into the tree, it was finally morning. My first night in the wild had not been so rough thanks to Blazer.

I couldn't believe my eyes, I looked over and saw Blazer still standing in the same spot looking into the clearing, he didn't sleep at all last night.

I got up and walked over to him. I asked him in a quiet tone, "Blazer, did you get any sleep last night?"

He didn't look at me but he answered in his rough voice, "No."

Concerned I asked him, "Why did you stay up all night?"

He turned and looked at me with his red irises. With a solemn tone he replied, "I'm waiting for my master."

My heart broke for the poor guy. He turned back and looked out to the clearing. I looked around again at all of the old and worn out pokemon accessories and asked, "How long have you been here?"

He shrugged, not once looking at me, "I don't know, a while I guess." Before I could ask him anymore questions he turned to me and said with a smile, "Let's walk through the forest and look for your master, I'm sure they are looking for you."

I didn't move, in a downcast voice I replied, "My trainer sent me away. She doesn't want me anymore, she said I was too weak."

Blazer turned to look at me then turned back to the crevice. He replied, "She will come to her senses and she will look for you."

I lashed out at him, "How do you know that? How long have you been here waiting for your master? You were abandoned here and they aren't coming back!"

His ears lowered on his head and I noticed the malice in my words. "Blazer I'm sorry…" I started to say.

He turned to look at me and in a shaky voice replied, "My master is coming back and so is yours. I know this because it is what I choose to believe." He exited the tree and stood in the clearing looking up to the sky.

 **Well that was a little long but this is a good place to stop. Leave a review to tell me what you think so far and I will try to upload the next chapter soon.**


	5. Chapter 5

**The Protector**

 **Chapter 5**

Meanwhile at Casey's house

"Casey come down for dinner" I heard my mother Vanessa call to me. "I'll be down in a minute" I cried from my bedroom.

"Casey listen to your mother" I heard my father Allen say to me from downstairs. I didn't know that he was home yet. I hadn't explained to him that I sent Jada away earlier today after my match. All I can do is hope that they don't notice her absence at dinner tonight.

I came downstairs in my normal attire, a tank top with a pair of jeans and my hair in a pony tail. I walked into the dinning room to see my mother setting plates for our meal. She filled a bowl with pokemon food for Jada, great. We all sat in our seats with my dad sitting at the head of the table. The usual family small talk began as my father inquired about my mother's day. My mother replied to him and I assumed that Jada's absence had gone unnoticed.

My mother turned to me and asked "Where is Jada and why isn't she eating her dinner?" My father looked up from his plate noticing that the fox pokemon wasn't in the room eating. He quickly looked at me and waited for me to answer.

I thought quickly and finally said "We had a tough loss today and she wanted to be alone for a while. I will take her food to her."

"Nonsense" my father spoke up, "what she needs is to be around friendly faces and warm hearts. Bring her down here and feed her."

'Well its now or never' I thought to myself. "I didn't want to be her trainer anymore so I sent her away" I said.

"You did what?" my father said in a tone that wasn't a shout but it was above normal talking volume.

"I sent her away" I repeated to him.

A look of anger and disappointment settled on my dad's face as he scolded me. "First thing tomorrow you are going to go out and look for her. She is probably wondering around alone, scared, and hungry. She could even be in danger."

I looked at him and in a condescending tone replied "She can take care of herself, what would you know about pokemon anyway? You were never even a trainer."

My mother stood up and yelled at me, "Don't talk to your father that way! You may be 16 but you still have a lot to learn about pokemon and being more responsible. Go to your room. Tomorrow you will go and look for her."

I went upstairs to my room and began thinking about Jada. 'I'm sure she is fine out on her own.' Although a piece of me did miss her dearly and I did wonder if she could possibly be in danger. I would start my search in the morning near where I sent her away. I hope she found a good place to sleep for the night. I continued to think about the fate of my Braixen until I fell asleep.

At dawn I woke up and ate my breakfast. I headed out the door to start my search for my friend hoping that she would have the heart to forgive me when I found her, if I found her.

That last thought chilled me to my bones as I started my search.

 **Sorry for the short chapter but this filler information is needed. I couldn't add some of the next chapter in either because there is no good stopping point so the next chapter will be pretty long. I hope you are enjoying the story, feel free to leave a review.**


	6. Chapter 6

**The Protector**

 **Chapter 6**

I walked out to the clearing where Blazer was standing. I was trying to think of what I was going to say so that I could apologize for my outburst just a few moments ago. I stopped a few feet behind him and lowered my head as I began to talk to him. "Blazer I want to apologize for what I said to you just now. It wasn't fair and I said it out of spite because my trainer isn't looking for me, but that doesn't mean that your trainer isn't looking for you either." He turned to me and said, "you don't have to apologize to me, I understand. Let's take a walk through the woods now, I am sure that your master is looking for you." I was surprised at how easily he had forgiven me for my behavior, and equally surprised at how eager he was to reunite me with Cassey.

As we walked through the woods I could see so many different species of pokemon going about with their routines as the day progressed. We have been walking for quite a while, passing small talk back and forth as we went. I turned to Blazer as we walked and complained, "we have been walking for a while now an we haven't seen anyone. Can we take a break and relax for a minute?" He looked at me for a second and I couldn't tell if he would say yes or no. He turned and began to walk off in another direction calling over his shoulder, "there is a small lake not far from here, follow me." I followed him and thought to myself 'his interaction skills could use a tune up, but then again, I don't know how long he has been out here by himself.'

We came to area where the trees stopped growing and the grass turned to sand as we got closer to the moderately sized body of water. There were only a few pokemon on the other side of the lake, nothing to be concerned about. I watched as Blazer walked up to the water's edge and put both of his paws in the lake. He then took the water and splashed it on his face rinsing his fur. This made me flinch as I watched because that water had to be cold and painful as it hit his face. Then, without warning, He jumped into the lake and fully submerged himself for 10 seconds. The water was blue, but not clear enough for me to see him. He came to the surface looking refreshed and motioned for me to come in. I walked over slowly to the edge and voiced my concern to him, "this water will be too cold for me, I don't know how you aren't in pain right now." He narrowed his eyes as he looked at me, "just get in the water" he deadpanned. As I was about to protest further I saw him ignite his back flames. As he lowered himself further in the water steam rose up and the water began to bubble and boil around him. As I waded over to where he was, the water was scolding hot, perfect for any fire type.

After having happily rinsed my fur clean I got out of the water with Blazer in toe. I noticed that when he got out of the water his fur was no longer matted down, but instead it was smooth and flat. The one exception being the area of fur on his right side that couldn't grow in all the way. As I looked at him I noticed that water behind him was rippling and moving to the shore. Afraid that a water pokemon was trying to attack, I tried to warn him. As if sensing what I was thinking he turned around to see the water come in a small wave to where standing. Then a blue head popped out of the water, it was a Quagsire. It had a goofy looking grin on its face and a blank stare in its eyes. It came out of the water and walked right up to Blazer and then leaned its body against him. Blazer just chuckled and patted the Quagsire on the head. He turned to me and said with a smile, "this was the Wooper that I saved from a Tyrantrum that I told you about." I looked on with a small smile and asked, "is he alright? He seems a little… slow." Blazer furrowed his eye brows and said in a mock tone, "this is how all Quagsire are, he can't help it any more than a Charizard can help its tail being on fire." I laughed at his analogy and watched as the Quagsire retreated back into the water. Blazer turned to me and asked, "where should we take our search to next?" I thought for a minute and then I asked him, "do you know how to get out of these woods? I don't know which way I came in from after I was chased." He looked up for a few seconds as if trying to remember something and finally said, "yeah we aren't far from the forest's edge now, let's go."

While we were talking, neither of us noticed that the water behind us was violently churning. As we walked Blazer froze in place and I looked at him ready to ask what was wrong. But before I could ask I was hit with a wall of water with so much force it knocked me a clear 30 feet away from where Blazer stood. Trying to recover from the blow, I looked to the lake to see a menacing Gyarados towering over the water. It was massive, tall and powerful. I watched as Blazer ran at the serpent with a yellow glowing fist. The thunder punch hit the Gyarados in the midsection of his underbelly. It screeched and hissed as it sank back into the water with yellow sparks jumping over its body until it was out of my view.

Blazer looked at the water, ready for another sneak attack, but I think the Gyarados didn't want to contend with him anymore. Satisfied, he looked over to me and began to move towards me when he was jumped by the same trio of dark pokemon that he had defeated the other day. One on one, I knew that he could handle himself, but three on one with a sneak attack was asking for trouble. They had him pinned to the ground, each unleashing their own attacks and taunting him as he was pinned. I heard the Mightyena speak with malice in her voice, "you didn't really think that we would just let you walk away after what you did, did you?" Blazer was strong but even he couldn't stand this abuse much longer. I began to charge up a fire blast attack when I felt a very sharp pain in my back. My knees buckled and I fell to the ground. An Arbok slithered in front of me with blood on its fangs. Fear ran through me as I realized that its toxic venom was now inside of me. It stayed in front of me, watching with a grin on its face as the venom did its job. I looked past the Arbok at Blazer. It was hard for me to see him because he was pinned to the ground and covered by his attackers. So this is how it ends? Just as I was about to give in to the venom inside me, I saw a bright orange light coming from inside the dog pile on top of Blazer. The three pokemon on top of him were covered in lava and writhed on the ground in pain. I've never seen an eruption attack before, it was beyond powerful. The Arbok turned with a hiss and advanced towards Blazer. I shot a weak ember flame at the Arbok's tail and it turned with anger in its eyes. But before it could give me another lethal dose of venom I saw Blazer raise one of his legs and stomp the ground. The earth began to shake and rumble. The ground between myself and the Arbok opened up forming a gap that it could not pass. Before it could plan its next move. It was bathed in flames from Blazer as he moved forward. The Arbok shrieked and slithered into the forest severely burned. That was the last thing I saw as I blacked out.

I opened my eyes but it was hard to focus and understand what was happening. I felt like I was floating through the air on my back. I looked to the sky and saw the light shift as it came through the passing branches. Then I realized, I was being carried, but I didn't know who was carrying me. As I struggled to stay conscious I passed out again.

 **Hey guys, yes I know it has been a while and I apologize. You see, this story just came to me on a dime, right out of the blue. So I wrote it down as soon as possible. But instead of writing it down on a note book, I wrote it down on my phone. Phones are electronic, and electronics can fail. I couldn't recover any of my information or data on my old phone to include this story. I lost motivation to continue because I couldn't remember how I wanted this story to go. After a lot of thought though I am back on track and I want to thank you guys for your patience and for following the story. Till next time, peace.**


End file.
